moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Die 10 besten Filme zum Valentinstag
center|link= Valentinstag ist wie Rosenkohl. Man liebt ihn, oder hasst ihn. Es gibt wohl niemanden, dem der „Tag der Liebenden” egal ist. Je nach Gefühlslage, aktuellem Liebeskummer-Status oder Glücksgefühlen, rollen sich allein bei dem Begriff die emotionalen Zehennägel hoch oder aber man schwebt im 7. Himmel. Worauf sich aber sicher alle einigen können, ist die Liebe zu guten Filmen. Und tatsächlich gibt es fernab klassisch-angestaubter Liebesschnulzen à la „Pretty Woman” oder „Shakespeare in Love” (die sicherlich ihre Daseinsberechtigung haben) einige aktuelle romantische Filme, die deutlich weniger aufdringlich sind. In unseren Top10-Liebesfilmen ist die Liebe mal klassisch schnulzig, mal desillusionierend und schmerzhaft oder einfach außergewöhnlich bis kurios. Aber, ganz wie im echten Leben, lässt sich Liebe eben nicht nicht in eine Schablone pressen. Alle Valentinstags-Tipps und viele andere Serien und Filme findest du auf Sky Ticket. Die Schöne und das Biest thumb|right|335 px Disneys „Die Schöne und das Biest” verkörpert doch insgeheim den Wunsch von uns allen, die eine, große und wahre Liebe zu finden. Man sucht nach dem perfekten Gegenstück und wundert sich oft, welch kuriose Wege die Liebe geht, wenn man vor seinem „persönlichen” Biest steht. Eine wunderschöne Geschichte, welche nach dem legendären Animationsfilm eine tolle Adaption erhielt und von der man eigentlich viel lernen kann: Vieles ist anders als es scheint und man sollte (nicht nur in Sachen Liebe) hinter die Fassade schauen und einen zweiten Blick wagen. Außerdem steht außer Frage, dass Everybody's Darling Emma Watson perfekt in die Rolle der couragierten und belesenen Belle passt. Perfekt wenn... du Disney-Klassiker liebst und dich tief seufzend in romantische Gefühle stürzen willst. Hier gehts zum Film. Guardians of the Galaxy 2 thumb|right|335 px Andere intergalaktische Rassen, andere Sitten: Das stellt auch Starlord immer wieder fest, wenn er versucht der kühlen Gamora näher zu kommen. Flirten ist einfach kein Skill, der bei allen Aliens gleichermaßen funktioniert. Erdenmensch und Großmaul Starlord, setzt auch in „Guardians of the Galaxy 2” wieder auf flotte Sprüche und eher plakative Anmachen. Die Alienfrau Gamora ist die letzte Überlebende ihrer Art, und kann mit seinen Avancen reichlich wenig anfangen. Sie ist von Kleinauf darauf gedrillt, zu töten und eine perfekte Kriegerin zu werden. Und trotz ihrer grundlegenden Unterschiede, fühlen sich beide doch immer wieder zu einander hingezogen, bis dann... tja, ob die beiden zueinander finden, wird nicht verraten. Klar ist, auch wenn es tausend andere gute Gründe gibt, Guardians of the Galaxy 2 zu schauen, so ist der liebevolle Schlagabtausch zwischen Gamora und Starlord super Unterhaltung für die Lachmuskeln und das Herz. Perfekt wenn... du auf flotte Sprüche, rasante Action und eine Prise Romantik stehst. Fabelhaft, deinen Crush einzuladen und ihm etwas näher zu kommen. Hier gehts zum Film. 50 Shades of Grey - Gefährliche Liebe thumb|right|335 px Niemand isst Fast Food, niemand hört Schlager und niemand schaut „50 Shades of Grey”, klar! Warum nur fällt es uns so schwer, selbstbewusst zu unseren schönsten Guilty Pleasures zu stehen? Die Geschichte um die mit Tabus beladene Liebe und verruchten Spielarten zwischen Ana Steele und Christian Grey hat für viel Aufsehen gesorgt! Dem einen treibt es die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, andere sind fasziniert und ganz hart Gesottene gähnen plakativ beim Anblick von Dark Room und Peitsche, aber wirklich kalt lässt die Film- und Buchreihe niemanden. Zu recht, denn: Als der Film in die Kinos kam, waren Premierentickets in Rekordzeit ausverkauft und man spielte bessere Ergebnisse ein, als so manch ein mainstreamiger Hollywoodblockbuster. Der Soundtrack ist stimmungsvoll, die Bilder sinnlich und allein das Setting und die Idee des Machtspiels zwischen den Probanden ist ganz sicher anregend. Perfekt wenn... du Valentinstag mit den besten Freunden und einer Flasche Sekt verbringen willst, oder ganz ungestört mit deiner Liebe. Hier gehts zum Film. Passengers thumb|right|335 px Was wäre für dich der ultimative Liebesbeweis? Für manch ein Paar reizen schon gemeinsame Shoppingtouren am verkaufsoffenen Sonntag oder Besuche im Fußballstadion die Beziehungs-Schmerzgrenzen aus, andere Paare wählen viel größere, lebensverändernde Entscheidungen. Es sei hier aus Spoilergründen nicht verraten, um was es in „Passengers” genau geht. Es sei nur so viel gesagt, dass die Geschichte im Science-Fiction-Setting ganz sicher in jedem von uns die große moralische Frage aufwirft: „Wie weit würde ich für die Liebe gehen?". Eine Story rund um Egoismus, um viel Gefühl mit einer guten Prise Action im Weltraum. Ein spannendes Kammerspiel, dass mit gerade mal zwei Schauspielern hervorragend auskommt und fesselt. Perfekt wenn... du Lust hast, mit deinem Liebsten oder deiner Liebsten die Frage zu diskutieren „Und, was hättest du getan?”. Hier gehts zum Film. American Pie thumb|right|335 px Die erste große Liebe, der erste Kuss, das erste mal ein Genital im Apfelkuchen - wer kennt es nicht? Als Teenie das Liebesleben zu erkunden ist sicher vieles, aber vor allen Dingen eins: Peinlich. Aber gerade das macht den legendären Teenie-Film „American Pie” so wahnsinnig charmant. Jeder von uns kann sich mit einem der Protagonisten, ob Loser oder cooler Sportler, identifizieren. Und, so fremdschämend man sich die Hände vors Gesicht wirft oder lacht, so schön sind die albern-naiven Liebesgeschichten mit Hindernisse doch. Und insgeheim wünschen wir uns auch in ein Feriencamp mit Küssen am Lagerfeuer und ausschweifenden eskalierenden Hausparties wo jeder Bier-Pong spielt. Perfekt wenn... du Lust hast auf 90er-Teenie-Humor und unschuldige Liebesgeschichten. Dazu den besten Kumpel auf der Couch und danach noch „10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse” und „Eiskalte Engel” gucken! Hier gehts zum Film. Doctor Strange thumb|right|335 px Marvels „Doctor Strange” - der Liebesfilm, wenn man keinen Liebesfilm gucken möchte. Du stehst so gar nicht auf Schnulzen und die „...und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende”-Storys? Steven Strange hat auch keine Lust auf den ganzen Emokram und verprellt damit (und einer gigantischen Ladung Egozentrik und übersteigertem Selbstwertgefühl) die Beziehung zu seiner großen Liebe Christine. Der begnadete Chirurg dreht sich in seinem Leben vor allen Dingen um sich und vergisst darüber, was wirklich zählt. Als er dann die Feinmotorik in seinen Händen verliert, beginnt er, wieder den Blick für die wichtigen Dinge im Leben zu finden und baut erneut ein sanftes Band zu seiner Ex-Beziehung auf. Auf der einen Seite ist „Doctor Strange” ein bombastisches Optik-Spektakel mit genialen Kämpfen (wie man es aus dem MCU kennt), auf der anderen Seite, verbirgt sich viel Lehrreiches über (Selbst-)Liebe in dem Film, und wie wichtig es ist, sich für andere zu öffnen. Perfekt wenn... du keine Lust auf klassische Schnulzen hast, aber in dir insgeheim der Romatiker etwas fürs Herz braucht. Hier gehts zum Film. SMS für dich thumb|right|335 px Eine fehlgeleitete SMS führt zwei Menschen zusammen, die sich ansonsten wahrscheinlich nie im Leben getroffen hätten. Denn, Clara leidet nach wie vor sehr unter dem Tod ihres Ex-Freundes Ben.Verzweifelt sendet sendet sie ihm weiterhin liebevolle SMS. Doch die Handynummer ist mittlerweile neu vergeben und so landen die Texte unerwartet bei Mark, der erst irritiert ist, dann aber antwortet. Außerdem liefert einem der Film ganz konkrete Liebes- und Flirt-Tipps: „Er war schon sehr seltsam.” - „Ja, seltsam heißt nervös. Nervös heißt interessiert. Das ist gut!" Zudem sind Karoline Herfurth und Nora Tschirner zusammen eine filmische Wucht und sollten schon alleine Grund genug sein, sich Herfurths Regie-Debut anzuschauen. Perfekt wenn... du Lust auf einen lustigen Film hast, bei dem man ganz leicht auf der Couch ein wenig näher rücken kann. Hier gehts zum Film. Blau ist eine warme Farbe thumb|right|335 px In den meisten der großen Liebesgeschichten Hollywoods, trifft ein gut aussehender Mann auf eine wunderschöne Frau und irgendwann am Ende, sinkt sie in seinen Armen darnieder und sie küssen sich - Vorhang zu! Doch die Standard-Film-Konstellation zwischen Mann und Frau, wird nach und nach abgelöst von Liebesgeschichten, die medial und im wahren Leben immer mehr Toleranz erfahren. „Blau ist eine warme Farbe” erzählt unaufgeregt und authentisch von Adèle, welche als Teenager ihre Liebe zu Frauen entdeckt. Sie verguckt sich in die burschikose Emma, kann ihre Gefühle aber nur schwer zuordnen, geschweige denn öffentlich machen. Eine herzerwärmende Coming-of-Age-Geschichte, fernab von Klischees. Perfekt wenn... wenn dich stereotypische Romanzen langweilen und du Liebe in allen Facetten magst. Hier gehts zum Film. Girl on the train thumb|right|335 px Worst case scenario: Valentinstag steht vor der Tür und um dich herum turtelt alles und jeder ist in einer rosaroten Blase und du könntest jetzt wirklich mal einen Film vertragen, der einen liebestechnisch mal wieder richtig vernichtend erdet? Gute Neuigkeiten: Dann ist „Girl on the Train” dein Film! Fernab davon, dass die Romanverfilmung exzellent besetzt ist und dramaturgisch der Vorlage kaum in etwas nachsteht, verkörpert dieser Film jede Sorge, die die Liebe mit sich bringt: Werde ich hintergangen? Check! Werde ich belogen? Check! Hat er eine andere? Check! Ein emotionaler Horrortrip, der angenehm ohne plakativ grausame Bilder auskommt und allein durch die tragische Hauptfigur und ihre Geschichte packt. Perfekt wenn... du gerade eine schmerzhafte Trennung hinter dir hast, gerne gegen den Hype-Strom schwimmst oder einfach auf gute Dramen stehst. Hier gehts zum Film. Suicide Squad thumb|right|335 px Jeder kennt die schillernden Liebespaare der Popkultur, begonnen bei Romeo und Julia bis hin zu Edward und Bella. Irgendwie sind die meisten dieser Paare zwar liebenswürdig aber stereotyp: Gut aussehend, moralisch recht einwandfrei und eher nach dem klassischen Heldenmuster gestrickt. Aber, wie Otto-Normalverbraucher (also weder italienischer Kaufmanssprössling oder glitzernder Vampir) weiß, die Realität sieht anders aus. Gut, in der Realität treffen auch selten ein psychopathischer Clown und eine exzentrische Killerin aufeinander und verlieben sich in einem Strudel von ungesunden Abhängigkeiten ineinander, aber klar ist: Ungewöhnlich und faszinierend ist diese Liebe durchaus. Wen die Abgründigkeit der Emotionen und die düstere Seite des Menschen, das Morbide und das Exzentrische schon immer mehr reizte, der hat an dem Joker und Harley Quinne in „Suicide Squad” sicherlich größtes Vergnügen. Perfekt wenn... die Beziehung zwischen Deadpool und der dem Tod dein „Life Goal” ist und du das Stockholm-Syndrom romantisch findest! Hier gehts zum Film. ---- Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag